


Evolution

by Naemi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, she was a calculable equation of boredom and pushiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ologist/gifts).



 

At first, she was a calculable equation of boredom and _pushiness_. It was annoying, at best.

In time, she became a reliable constant of boredom and pushiness and _loyalty_ , which, although rather unexpected, was very welcome.

After yet another while, she transformed into a chaotic mess of boredom and pushiness and loyalty and _friendship_. It made him happy beyond description.

Later, much to his confusion, she turned out to be untamed curls and sparkling eyes and tempting lips.

In the end, he couldn't deny he had fallen for her right from the start. That would become his most guarded secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the gorgeous **AlienSoulDream** and whipped into final shape by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
